


For Whom The Bell Tolls

by wesleystromboli



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Angst, Gang Wars, M/M, Slow Burn, more tags TBD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleystromboli/pseuds/wesleystromboli
Summary: Fresh out of the joint, the first thing Bellavance does is KO the man who betrayed and framed him.The second thing he does is order himself a beer, all while a Serpent with bright eyes watches from his corner of the bar./// This is the turf war Season 3 Riverdale should have given us. And it's the happy gay ending Joaquin deserved. \\\





	1. Loose Angel, Looser Tempers

**Author's Note:**

> For my own selfish reasons, this fic is an AU. Partial AU. Canon characters galore, but with my own twist on them. Timeline in relation to the show? Forget it. Jughead taking over the Serpents? Forget it, let's just pretend he chose NOT to follow in his father's footsteps. Again, for selfish reasons. 
> 
> PS - I've been reading AO3 fics all my life but never joined up, so here we are with my debut on here. :)

_Please don’t let me run into him today._

Bellavance recites the thought in his head over and over again, silently praying for it to come true, as he walks the final block to Angel’s. He’s fresh out of jail, after rotting in it for two and a half years. If he sees Fitz at the bar, he’ll probably land his ass back behind bars again. That would suck a lot.

He’ll feel a little better, having beat the shit out of the guy he once called brother, but it’ll still blow.

The Ghoulie stops across the street from the bar and looks at it, almost fondly. _The Loose Angel_ , Bell hopes, is still a neutral ground for the local gangs. Smack dab in the middle of the different territories, it’s always been a place to get shit faced and yell at each other, without worrying about a death in the family. It’s dusk now and Bell can see that part of the neon lights that write the bar’s name on the roof is still dead--only the first two and a half words still light up. 

There are a couple of patrons outside. Smoking, laughing amongst themselves. He knows two of the guys to be Serpents, there’s another from the Ghoulies that he’s never seen before. None of them seem to notice Bellavance as he sucks in a breath, marches across the road, and pushes open the door inside. 

And the first person he sees is Fitz. 

Fitz is staring right back at him, of course. His eyebrows lift all the way up--they would have disappeared under his messy bangs, if he still wore his hair like that. Instead, his hair is short and quiffed now. His face is thinner, and it's not just the clean shaven look he's sporting. His brown eyes are darker than they used to be, complemented by the bags under his eyes. 

He supposes he looks a lot different, too. Before prison, Bell used to keep his hair buzzed, his facial hair just as shorn. While in prison? He had grown used to leaving his hair shaggy and his face fuzzy. He couldn’t be bothered to keep up his appearance. 

Bell could, however, be bothered to keep up his lifting. He had never been a scrawny kid--tall, broad-shouldered, more bulk than anything else. And that hasn’t changed much. He’s still larger than Fitz will ever be.

Swallowing the sour flavor in his mouth, Bell wills himself to calm down enough to at least nod at Fitz. Stupidly, he hopes that Fitz will take that at face value and leave him the fuck alone. He makes a beeline for the opposite side of the bar and finds a seat as far away from Fitz and the other Ghoulies.

“Bella!” 

_Stupid of me to think that he'd just forget about me._ Bell thinks to himself as he stares harder at the bar top. 

Obviously, Fitz goes out of his way to keep this reunion going. He slaps the bar face in front of Bell and claps him on the shoulder. “Bella, buddy, we’ve missed you!”

Damn. Bell had been doing such a good job convincing himself not to clobber Fitz up until then. 

Fitz sounds sickeningly sweet, as if Bell has only been out of town for a week and has finally returned for the holidays. As if Fitz himself isn't the reason why Bell had ended up in prison. When he finally looks up at the Ghoulies’ leader, the smile on his face is just as sugary as his voice. 

The edges of Bell’s vision spark red at the sight of how happy Fitz genuinely seems to be. 

Without a second thought, Bell stands up, opening his arms to welcome his old friend back into his life.

_Not._

Fitz realizes a second too late that the hand going in for a hug is actually ducking underneath him for an uppercut. His fist connects, hard, and there’s a solid crunch on impact. Fitz drops instantly and Bell is shaking out his poor hand that is going to hurt for days. As soon as Fitz’s body hits the floor, the Ghoulies that had been flanking him raise up their own fists. Bell realizes he doesn’t recognize any of them--and that shockingly hurts. 

He throws up his hands. “He had it coming,” Bell laughs, shaking his head at Fitz, who is out cold. “This fucker left me behind to cover his ass and stole the gang out from under me. _He had it coming._ ” The Ghoulies hesitate, caught between glaring at Bell and glancing down at Fitz. Bell takes it as an opportunity to order that goddamned beer he’s been waiting to taste for two and a half years. He waves at the woman behind the bar, pointing at an empty bottle on the bartop. “I’ll take one of those to go. Don’t want to be here when Fitz rats me out again.” The bartender throws a skeptical look at him, but Bell just shrugs, not leaving much room for argument.

As Bell waits for his beer, he scans the place. He recognizes a couple other guys in the bar. They’re all staring at him out of the corner of their eyes. Even the Serpents in the opposite corner are giving him a look. He recognizes the two she-snakes--one the color of caramel and the other pale with fire red hair. They’re some of the few who aren’t afraid to look at him directly.

The other Serpent with them, full attention on Bell, is a handsome fellow with unnaturally blue eyes. He nods at Bell, a quick, subtle dip of his chin, unnoticeable by anyone else save for Bellavance. Almost like the guy approves of him knocking Fitz on his ass.

“Here's your beer, Bella.”

The bartender's voice brings Bell's attention away from the Serpent and back to the bar. He smiles at the woman and grabs the cold bottle. “It's just Bell now, but thanks. How much?”

“On the house,” the bartender replies,  
“Welcome back, _Bell._ ” 

Oh man. The sneering tone in her voice as she says his name is… new. Maybe he deserves it, but dammit all, he _just_ got out of prison. These assholes need to give him at least 24 hours before they tear him a new one. 

Bell has half a mind to let this nameless bartender have it, but he's already stirred up enough gossip. He has another half a mind to chug the beer here and now. Fitz isn't coming to any time soon; Bell has some time. He's going to fucking enjoy this beer if it kills him. And it might kill him, depending on how long he milks it for and if he's still in range of Fitz's fury later. 

He steps carefully over Fitz, past the confused Ghoulies, and takes a deep gulp of the amber liquid as he heads for the door. It's still the same shit beer Riverdale's been serving since the Dark Ages, but _fuck_ if it doesn't taste like goddamn freedom to Bell right now. Pair it with the cigarette he's almost _violently_ craving right now… 

It feels so good to be back in the real world.

It feels so good, except for that whole thing about his best friend leaving him for dead and ripping his gang out from under him. Yeah, that part sucks.

Literally kicking the door open and stomping out into the crisp autumn air, Bell downs the rest of his beer. In a couple quick swallows, it's empty. Picturing that happy smile on Fitz's face again, Bell whips the empty bottle across the street. It shatters against the curb with a satisfying sound and Bell lets out a chuckle, despite himself.

Bell realizes too late that he's not alone outside. There's a snort of laughter and some slow clapping from behind him, presumably one of the Serpents still on a smoke break

Without looking, Bell snaps, “Enjoying the fucking show, ladies?”

“Jesus, Bellavance, take it easy,” one of them shoots back, “Did the slammer short circuit your temper or something?”

Bell finally turns around to look at them, wondering why one of the Serpents is calling him by name. His scowl lifts when he realizes just who it is that's goading him on. “What the-- since when are you a _Serpent_ , Sweet Pea?”


	2. A Sweet Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things to note: Everyone's ages in this are more closely related to the actors ages. Joaquin is 26, so is Bell, Sweets is 22, Toni and Fangs are 24, Cheryl is 22, Fitz is 30. 
> 
> Also my chapters are going to take some time to post because I like to write up chapters, rewrite them, rewrite them, rewrite them, throw them to my friends for approval, and THEN post the finished product.

Bell's eyes widen as he looks at his old friend. Looks up, up, and up. “How are you three inches taller than me now? You were… you were up to _here_ before I left!” Bell gestures at a height a little below his shoulder, in utter disbelief. Sweet Pea is dimpling at him. Even has a flush in his cheeks from being called out. “Fuck, come here, Sweets!”

Serpent or not, Bell is happy to see Sweet Pea again. Overjoyed, honestly. The kid had been the only one of his friends to keep up some sort of communication while Bell had been incarcerated. Only one who understood the truth behind Fitz's rise to power. 

As they embrace, Bell finds himself clinging to Sweet Pea's jacket. He's missed this kind of physical contact. An embrace of a dear friend, the sound of genuine laughter in his ears. Nothing like the touches or mocking laughter Bell had encountered in prison. 

Sweet Pea must sense Bell's desperation because he squeezes a little tighter. “It's good to see you again, Bell. I've missed you.”

Bell's breath catches in his throat. Panicking at the emotion, he playfully pushes Sweet Pea away. “Just you? No one else missed me?” Bell jokes, but Sweet Pea frowns, dropping his head. He shifts uncomfortably. Bell feels a nasty pit in his stomach. In an even quieter voice, he repeats, “No one?” 

Sweet Pea lifts his head up at the sadness in Bell's voice. “Bell, there's a…” He trails off, not knowing how to say what he needs to. Lamely, he looks at the Serpent behind him. His friend, a kid not much older than Sweet Pea, looks equally sullen and uncomfortable. Sweet Pea sighs. “There was a gang war after Fitz took over, Bell. I didn't write to you about it because… because you didn't need that shit sitting with you in there.”

Bellavance wants to be mad at Sweet Pea for withholding things from him, but he just _can't_. He's not feeling angry at all; only an immense amount of loss. He's lost years of his life, lost his gang, lost his friends. All thanks to Fitz, someone he practically worshipped.

He needs that cigarette he's craving. Bell makes a gesture at Sweet Pea, miming a Bic lighter. Instantly, he's handing over a cig and a flame is there to light the other end. Bell is silent for a couple inhales of smoke, trying to wrap his head around what Sweet Pea is implying. “What happened, Sweets?”

“As soon as you were hauled off, Fitz claimed power for his own. You should have heard him.” Sweet Pea shakes his head, laughing dryly. “You should have _seen_ him. Crying and everything, Bell,” He scowls in disgust, “He had us all fooled. If you hadn't used that phone call on me… Bell, I might still be with him. _I believed him that night._ ”

“Sweets, you wouldn't have stayed with him. _Hey._ ” Sweet Pea is about to protest, but Bell's quiet voice stops him. He takes a step closer to Sweet Pea and puts his hands on his shoulders. “Even if I was stupid enough to waste my phone call on Fitz, you would have known something was up. You've always been smarter than everyone gives you credit for. You're way more intuitive than I will ever be, kid.”

Sweet Pea chews on his bottom lip. “Thanks, Bell. I wish more had known the truth. Maybe Theo or Pat would be here, too, welcoming you back.”

Bell is afraid to ask. “Where are they?”

“Pat's still running with Fitz, but Theo…” He doesn't finish; Bell can fill in the blanks. “After the coup, Fitz declared war on the Muskies. He wanted to be the only drug dealing gang in Riverdale, so he wiped out the competition. It was a fucking massacre. We lost Friday, the twins, Taylor… and Theo. The Muskies lost _everyone._ ” Sweet Pea's breathing is ragged, like he's actually back in the fight as he's talking. His face is flushed with anger. “Fitz left me behind because I wasn't an initiate any more. You were gone, no one picked me up, and Fitz knew I suspected something. While Theo was dying in a stupid turf war, I was running away like a coward. I thought the Serpents-- _fucking anyone else_ \--would be better than the new Ghoulies.”

“Sweets--” Bell tries to console his friend, who just angrily shakes him off.

“I should have gone with them. I could have convinced Fitz to stop it all.”

Bell is about to say otherwise, but someone beats him to it. “You'd be dead right alongside Theo, Sweet Pea. You know that.” The voice is coming from behind Bell. The Serpent with the bright eyes had snuck outside without them knowing. He's leaning against the building now, arms crossed and eyes narrowed at Sweet Pea. “You did the right thing, coming to us. Serpents never abandon our own.” The stranger's eyes flick to Bell as he speaks those last words.

“Bell, this is Joaquin.” Sweet Pea says. His voice is a bit steadier now, like he's relieved this Joaquin interrupted when he did. “Joaquin, this is Bellavance.’

Joaquin straightens and lifts himself off from the building. He holds out his hand, a cool smile on his face. “Bellavance, it's nice to officially meet you. Sweet Pea talks my ear off all the time about you.”

Bell shakes his hand. He's surprised at the strength of Joaquin's grip. “Thanks for taking care of him, Joaquin, while I was...gone. I owe you one.”

Joaquin's smile falls. “Sweet Pea told me the truth about the night you were jailed. Fitz just left you behind to take the blame for the drugs?” Bell nods stiffly and Joaquin shakes his head. “I've never liked the guy, honestly, but to do that to…” Joaquin drops his eyes. Bell swears the Serpent's face flushes a little bit, too. “Sweet Pea told me how close you and Fitz were before all this.” 

Oh.

Bell shoots a nasty look at Sweet Pea. The kid, caught in the act, flinches. He turns to the other Serpent with them. “Uh, Fangs, didn't Toni say she wanted to show us something back at the Wyrm?”

Fangs furrows his brow. “Isn't Toni--”

Sweet Pea walks off without preamble and Fangs, confused, follows after him, leaving Bell alone with Joaquin.

Bell rolls his eyes. “Still the same kid. I'm glad to see not _everything_ has changed.”

Joaquin opens his mouth to say something, but suddenly there's commotion happening in the bar. Glass shattering. Raised voices. Bell has been gone for two and a half years, but he still recognizes Fitz's shouts clear as day. 

“We should continue this conversation another day,” Bell says, “Fitz is definitely going to get hit again if I stay out here any longer.”

“Stay, then,” Joaquin laughs softly, “I'd love to watch you knock his lights out again. The fucker deserves it.”

Bell snorts and drops his cigarette butt to stomp it out. “I'm happy to please, but maybe when my knuckles don't feel like they're made of glass.” 

He turns to leave, but Joaquin catches his wrist. “Wait...”

As if on cue, the door bursts open before he can finish his sentence.


	3. Alleyway Allure

In a blur, Joaquin is pulling Bell with him further into the alley. And pressing himself against Bell, pinning him between the wall and Joaquin's body.

“If that's Fitz, I don't understand how this--” Bell starts to complain but Joaquin slaps a hand over his mouth.

“Shut the fuck up!” Joaquin hisses. 

For a split second, his bright eyes are inches from Bell's hazel ones. Bell is acutely aware of how close everything is; from Joaquin's anxious breath hot on his neck to the hand tight over Bell's mouth. And when Joaquin's eyes widen just a hair, Bell knows he's noticing everything, too.

“...really had it coming, though. Acting like nothing happened? Fucking pig.”

A feminine voice echoes from the direction they fled from and both men immediately relax. Neither of them move just yet, but at least they recognize Toni's voice. 

“I would have done more than just punch him in the jaw, of course.” And Toni's girlfriend, Cheryl, of course, always at her side. 

With his hand still keeping Bell quiet, Joaquin whistles sharply at the two women coming into view. Both of them jump at the sound, but don't turn around. Some sort of Serpent code for “we're here, don't tell Fitz,” presumably. _Hopefully._

The door to the bar opens again. Joaquin stiffens and somehow finds enough space between their bodies to press even closer against Bell. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Cheryl and Toni changing their posture to block anyone's view of the alley.

“Did you see where he fucking went?” Fitz snaps.

Bell's suddenly thankful for Joaquin's hand over his mouth; the sound of disgust that would have escaped him might have been the last sound he ever got to make. He can hear the two she-snakes snapping something back at him, though Bell isn't very focused.

Instead, his ears are trained on Joaquin's breathing again. 

It's slower, more tense. Maybe it's his own breathing, or his own heartbeat that he's hearing. Adrenaline is coursing through Bell’s veins and the fact that Fitz could spot him any second now isn't the only reason for his pulse quickening. It's not even the _main_ reason why Bell's starting to squirm against Joaquin's body weight.

And Fitz is _definitely_ not the reason why blood rushes south and hardens his cock. 

Right here, wedged between the cold brick of the bar and the warmth of Joaquin's tensed body… Bell stifles a goddamned moan. He's missed this closeness, even if it's coming from a total stranger. He misses Sweet Pea's hugs. A good slap on the ass from Theo. Bell even misses the way Fitz would throw an arm around his neck and bury his knuckles into his head like a big brother does to his younger sibling. 

Bell misses it all. He's… he's desperate for it.

Maybe that's why he involuntarily bucks his hips against Joaquin's. 

It's just a small movement, but the reaction from both men is immediate. Bell's cock is harder and his breath is staggered. Joaquin's eyes snap back to him, wide and wild.

And Joaquin's hand somehow ends up sliding down in between them. His knuckles rough even through the thin fabric of Bell's shirt as he trails lower, nearly to where Bell is aching.

“Fuck…” Bell gasps. 

“And here I thought it would take at least a week before you started sleeping your way back up the food chain again, Bellavance.”

Joaquin's wandering hand only makes it to his belt buckle before Cheryl's voice materializes next to them. Both men flinch and Joaquin takes a giant step back. He's clearing his throat, struggling between avoiding eye contact with Cheryl and keeping it with Bell.

Bell settles for eyeing Cheryl and her girlfriend. Her arms are folded across her leather-clad chest, with a hip cocked to one side, and a judgmental eyebrow aimed at him. _Typical Cheryl._ “I see that you're now formally acquainted with our dear Joaquin DeSantos.”

Unfazed by Cheryl calling them out, Bell gives the pout right back at her. “Please tell me you didn't sell me out to Fitz already, Cheryl.”

Cheryl rolls her eyes. “If he had offered money, I probably would have. But the douchebag settled for hating on my girl instead, so I told him to shove it.”

“She said something a bit more colorful than that.” Toni laughs, looking between the two men before adding, “You two were obviously preoccupied. Doubt you would have heard it.” She finishes with a wink.

Bell feels his face flush stupidly. “Thank you, ladies.”

“I'm sorry? Did you just _thank_ us?” Cheryl bats her long eyelashes at Bell in disbelief. “I don't think I heard you right. Repeat it, please.”

“Yeah, you heard me right,” Bell snaps, “I'm thanking the two of you. For hiding me, and for not selling me out.” He softens, sighing. “I don't know how much of a hand you two had in bringing in Sweet Pea, but thank you for him, too.”

Cheryl's hostile stance cools off at the sincerity in Bell's voice. “Actually, we had a pretty big hand in it. He came to me first, and I brought him to FP. Toni vouched for him, and FP kept him around.” Her eyes slide over to Joaquin. “Joaquin was the one that raised him as a Serpent, though.”

Bell finally looks over at Joaquin as the conversation includes him. He starts with surprise when he finds Joaquin is staring right back at him. Bell can still see his chest rising and falling more than normal, like his own. And his cheeks are flushed. 

Joaquin opens his mouth to say something, but Bell jumps the gun. “I already thanked you once, but we all know Fitz would have killed him. Immediately, in the future, who knows. The Serpents saved his life. I can't ever repay that.”

Joaquin just nods silently. Bell can tell he wants to actually say something, but with the girls looking, he keeps quiet. And Bell can't really blame him. Girls-- _especially_ these two girls--talk. Whatever he's holding onto, it'll die with him until he's alone with Bell again.

Cheryl makes an annoyed sound, bringing all the attention back on her. “Ugh, you guys are so dramatic. Are you coming to the Wyrm with us or not, Bellavance? Fitz is too chicken shit to waltz into Serpent territory still and FP will want to talk with you.”

“FP's still your king?”

“Don't sound so surprised, Bell,” Toni laughs, “You haven't been gone _that_ long.”


	4. A Serpent's Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The entire "Tell Me You Love Me" album by Demi Lovato is my biggest writing inspiration for Bellavance. Perfect mixture of his anger, betrayal, and deep-rooted longing. :-)

The White Wyrm hasn't changed at all since Bell's last visit seven years ago. It's still a dive. Smells like a mix of gunpowder and alcohol. Loud as hell. Serpents milling about everywhere. Of course, all of them stop what they're doing and stare at Bell as he makes his way to the back of the building. 

Standing at the back wall, with an arm resting on a jukebox that's seen better days, is the Serpent King himself. He's changed about as much as the Wyrm has. Still wearing everything leather, slicked back, dark hair. He's graying a little more than he was seven years ago, but who wouldn't, given the recent gang moves?

FP Jones smirks at Bell. “Sweet Pea tells me you got into a fight with Rhys Fitzpatrick as soon as you got out.”

“Sweet Pea didn't actually see anything,” Bell says coolly, “I knocked Fitz out cold. And then I got a beer to celebrate.”

“The fabled Bellavance, back from the dead.” FP whistles, as if he can scarcely believe he's talking to him. He looks to his Serpents, raising his voice so even people outside can hear him. “This kid is a legend, did you know that?” Murmurs start to rise up in the establishment; Bell can't really tell what kind of reaction this monologue is already getting. “Took over the gang at the age of 16, after his mom died in a fire. Didn't cause no trouble, kept his promises, maintained some sort of peace treaty between everyone for seven years… and all that vanished in a snap when he got his ass thrown in prison.” FP's attention snaps back to Bell. His voice drops to a whisper when he asks, “You still with them?”

This is a challenge, plain and simple. With just a few fun facts about Bell's former glory, FP has the entire atmosphere shifting from relaxed and nonchalant to tense and ready to strike. Bell keeps his senses trained on the men and women around him. Just a simple nod from FP, and the Serpents will tear him limb from limb; easy revenge for any killed during Fitz's madhouse siege. 

As ready as he is for a brawl, Bell still keeps up an aloof attitude. “I got taken out in a coup that landed me in prison for something I didn't do. Rotted in there for three years and found out my former gang has turned into a bunch of low-life, bloodthirsty druggies. No, I'm not with them.” Bell puts up his hands. “Trust me when I say that prison hasn't changed anything, except make me angrier.”

FP narrows his eyes. He lifts himself up from the jukebox and steps so close to Bellavance, their noses nearly touch. “Anger can fuck up someone. Make them do reckless shit.” 

Bell is the same height as the older man, but the look of cold suspicion in FP's eyes makes Bell feel like he's little more than a toddler's height. He's careful to not show that to the Serpent King, though. Instead, he lifts his chin and tightens his jaw. “I've been fucked up for as long as I can remember, but I will always have a code. Fitz doesn't care about anyone or anything, so long as he's got the power, and that makes him and his Ghoulies dangerous. You know that. I know that. We all know that.”

FP doesn't back off. “What are you going to do, now that you're out free and pissed off Fitz already?”

“Probably get myself killed,” Bell laughs, despite the tension in the room, “but I'll be damn sure to bring him down with me.”

For several tense moments, neither men relax or step away. Just silent, calculating glares, daring each other to make the first move. 

And then Cheryl's voice carries over from one side of the bar. “Oh, please. We get it, your dicks are huge. Can we please just focus on our mutual problem?”

Still, FP won't budge. Bell is worried that he's made a horrible mistake, following Joaquin, Cheryl, and Toni so willingly back to the Wyrm. He's going to be struck down right here, surrounded by a rival gang. Fresh out of prison and now freshly dead.

But then, FP takes a big step back. He rolls his shoulders, grins, and sticks out a big hand. “Time to take down Fitz. You with us, Bellavance?”

Bell looks down at the leader's offered hand. _Well, shit._

Back then, Bell never had beef with the Serpents. Hell, he even _respected_ the way the Serpents ran things. He still does. Bell is starting to respect them even more--offering an alliance with the former Ghoulie leader so willingly. 

He weighs his options. If he refuses--and the Serpent King doesn't immediately execute him for his refusal--Bell is on his own. He has to face Fitz. And his degenerates. Probably at the same time. Dead as soon as he walks out of the Wyrm.

If he accepts? That path is even more uncertain. He'll be an outcast working with a formidable gang. An outcast amongst a close-knit family. But he'll have a fighting chance against Fitz. He'll die later, rather than sooner.

Almost involuntarily, Bell looks around him and naturally spots Joaquin in the crowd. Even from a distance, Bellavance can see the flush in Joaquin's cheeks. 

He gives a nod and a small smile.

And _that_ is somehow enough for Bell. 

Mirroring FP's knowing grin, Bell accepts his hand. A firm handshake, a curt nod, and Bell's fate is in the Serpent King's hand. 

_Fuck. Me._ Bell thinks to himself as FP announces the decision and the bar erupts into applause. _What are you getting yourself into, Bellavance?_


End file.
